


Stop All The Clocks

by Chryse73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse73/pseuds/Chryse73
Summary: A solemn day for the TARDIS crew, as they say goodbye to a dear friend.





	Stop All The Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble challenge #68 at https://who-contest.dreamwidth.org/

They stood in mournful silence, three black-clad figures atop a lonely hill, sheltering beneath the branches of a cypress tree as rain began to gently patter onto the ground from the ominous sky above. After a moment, one of the figures turned to her companion and spoke, her tone respectfully hushed.

“I didn’t think it could rain inside the TARDIS,” the young woman said, running her fingers through her short, auburn hair.

“The Landscape Room has a low-grade psychic field, Tegan,” the young girl next to her explained as water dripped from her long, brown curls. “It’s picking up on his mood.” Nyssa nodded towards where their companion stood a few yards across the hilltop, his usually bright clothes swapped for a black suit and overcoat as he stood in the rain, his head bowed solemnly.

Tegan shifted her feet uncomfortably. “I’m not sure I can get through this.”

“You must try, Tegan,” Nyssa whispered, putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder, “For _him_.”

They both looked at the Doctor expectantly. Feeling their gaze, the Time Lord looked up, cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Thank you both for coming today,” he began, “It’s been a difficult time for all of us, I know, dealing with such a loss, and I want you to know that I appreciate your support.”

Nyssa felt Tegan’s arm shaking next to hers, and she reached down to squeeze her hand as the Doctor continued.

“We are here today to celebrate the life, and mourn the loss, of a very dear friend.” He looked down at the small, black box he held in his hands, inside which shards of metal shone against black velvet. “It’s a shame we have so little left, a few scant remnants to evidence a life that impacted so greatly on us all. But we shall honour that life today, remembering the happiness that it brought us, and the adventures that we shared together.”

The Doctor closed the box, and reverently placed it in the small hole dug into the earth at his feet. He paused for a moment, eyes closed, then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

“Stop all the clocks,” he intoned, “Cut off the telephone. Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone...” 

“Oh, _Jeez_,” muttered Tegan, her voice quivering as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Nyssa frowned, and dug an elbow into her side.

“Silence the pianos and with muffled drum, bring out the coffin, let the mourners co–”

The Doctor was stopped in mid-flow as a door opened in the side of the tree trunk, and a figure bounded through.

“Sorry I’m late!” Adric panted. 

“You’re not as late as we all expected!” Tegan guffawed, unable to hold it in any longer. The Doctor and Nyssa looked on disapprovingly as she wiped tears of laughter from her face. 

“Although why we have to have a funeral for a sonic screwdriver at all is completely beyond me!”


End file.
